I Called You My Friend
by Raven Of Sorrow
Summary: What happens when the people you trust the most stab you in the back? Will Harry save his frends or kill them, unless they kll him first?
1. The Fortunetelling Photo

Disclaimer: Listen, I'm only gonna put this crap up once! I DO NOT own anything. I'm just writing this because its fun, that's it! Thank you. LOL!   
  
Please review!!! If you have any comments or tips put them in your review!!  
  
Chapter One: The Fortune-Telling Photo  
  
Harry walked up to his bedroom after cleaning up the Dursley's kitchen. He opened he door and plopped down on his bed.  
_Surely, _he thought, _this can't be much worse than hell.  
_He closed his eyes and pictured Hogwarts, Ron, Hermione, and even Draco. All the good, well most of them are, things in his life. Then he got up and walked over to Hedwig.  
  
"Only one more weeks Hedwig, and I'm a fifth year.", he told her.  
  
She gave him a loving look and cooed.  
  
On his way back to the bed he hit the edge of the table and knocked over a frame with a picture of himself with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione.  
  
He stared at the ground just looking at the mess. Sharp, jagged peices of glass were scattered all over the floor and the photo was scratched and seemed to be ripped into three perfect slips. One of them contained Harry, the other Ron, and the last Hermione. All of them were separated, alone. Harry felt his stomach flop, but something about the scene made him want to throw up. Then he looked down at the pictures of Ron and Hermione and he felt a sudden rush of hate and anger like nothing he had ever felt before.   
  
He quickly stepped back and turned his head. What was going on? He had never felt that way before about anyone, not even Voldemort. Harry knelt down and closed his eyes while he picked up the picture. He wrapped it in tissue and shoved it in his drawer.   
  
"It's nothing.", he whispered to himself.  
"Nothing."  
  
He spent what was left of his free time making picking up and making sure there were no pieces of glass on the floor. If he left just one and Aunt Petunia found it she would tell Uncle Vernon that Harry was trying to kill her and how he would probably try to kill them all in their sleep. When he thought about it, it wasn't actually that bad of an idea, killing them all while they slept. He had fun with the idea until he heard Petunia's shrill voice calling him from downstairs.  
  
"Potter! Boy get down here this instant!"  
  
Harry ran down the stairs and started making the dinner.   
  
After the hectic dinner, if that's what you would call a small piece of chicken, Harry put on his pajamas and laid down to rest.   
  
"Tomorrow will be better.", he said.  
  
Tomorrow he was going to Diagon alley with The Weasleys and Hermione. The thought of that he remember the picture again. He had no other pictures of his friends in the house because the Dursleys would destroy them if they knew, so he didn't know if the horrid feeling he had was for all photos or that particular one. He decided to let it go, it wasn't that important.  
  
He woke up the next morning at 5:30 and scribbled a note to the Dursleys and went to the Weasleys' via Floo powder. He still hated traveling this way, but it was the fastest.   
  
When he got to the Burrow he turned quickly to Ron and stared at him. Nothing. He felt nothing, well he didn't feel the hate and anger of the night before. Ron stared back looking confused. Fred and George stared back laughing.  
  
"I think he's in love with you Ron!", they said between laughs.  
Ron laughed too.  
  
"Harry, you're starting to scare me."  
  
Harry shook his head and let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Sorry Ron."  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the kitchen, Fred and George still cracking up behind them. When they got in Ginny and Hermione were talking at the kitchen table, eating ice cream. Harry just looked at Hermione quickly, not wanting Fred and George to embarrass him anymore, if that was possible. He felt the way he usually felt, not angry. He was really starting to doubt that he even had those feelings, but then he looked at a picture of Ron and Hermione on the wall.  
  
It was a picture from last year, at the Quidditch Cup. Hermione and Ron were laughing and Harry was off to the side (he could see his head). Then he felt it again. A sudden rush of hate and anger swept over him. He ran to the wall, unaware that everyone was watching him, and smashed his fist into the glass. Sharp pieces of glass cut into his skin and he started to bleed, the picture was scratched of course, but when he looked down at it Ron and Hermione seemed to be laughing at him and they were pointing too. Harry felt even more angry and he picked up the picture. He held it in his hands and could feel an energy of hate coming off it. Still looking at it, he ripped it into shreds and let the pieces fly all over the kitchen.   
  
Harry stood there for what seemed like centuries until Mr. Weasley walked over to him.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?"  
  
Harry looked up at Mr. Weasley and then around to everyone else. They all had weird looks on their faces and their jaws had dropped.  
  
"Er, I think so."  
  
Harry looked down at his hands. Tiny rivers of red blood were streaming down his hands and down onto the kitchen floor. Mrs. Weasley automatically saw this and ran over to him.  
  
"Oh dear! Harry come with me, I'll fix you right up!"  
  
Mr. Weasley glared at her.  
  
"Wait Molly. Give the boy a chance to explain himself. Now Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
Harry looked at him blankly.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
Ron sat down next to Hermione and whispered to her.  
  
"Dun look like he's all right to me."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron and slapped him.  
  
"Ron! He's your friend!", she whispered.  
  
Harry heard what Ron had said and turned to him. Fred at George were ready to make this situation their own.  
  
"Run Ron! He's going to tear you to peices!", Fred shouted.  
  
Hermione shot him a look of death, but Fred unaffected by it.  
  
"I would run too if I were you, little girl."  
  
A tense silence followed. Fred and Hermione were glaring at each other, Harry was still staring at Mr. Weasley, and Ginny's eyes were darting around the room and always seemed to miss Harry. The silence continued until Mrs. Weasley spoke up.  
  
"Come with me dear. I'll take car of your hands."  
  
Harry broke his stare with Mr. Weasley and followed Mrs. Weasley to the bathroom.  
  
After Harry left Ron turned to Hermione, who was still staring at Fred.  
  
"Hermione let it go."  
  
"Let it go?! Did you hear what he said?", she said turning to him.  
  
"Yeah, but that's what Fred does."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron.  
  
"And you don't care even the least bit?"  
  
Ron looked down at the ground then he looked at Fred and rolled his eyes.  
  
"If I went on paying any attention to what Fred said I'd be in a dark corner somewhere talking to myself and chewing my hair."  
  
Ron, Fred, and George started laughing and Hermione turned away from him and looked at the ground. She spotted something unusual and whispered something to Ginny and she nodded. Then Ginny walked over to Ron and whispered something to him. Ron was no longer laughing. He walked over to Hermione.  
  
"Are you sure?", he asked.  
  
Hermione nodded and pointed at the ground where pieces of glass and around the kitchen where pieces of the torn photo once where. Instead of piece of photo and glass there was a perfect photo in a perfect frame propped up on the ground before them. There was something wrong though. The background was no longer the Quidditch Cup, but the Dark Forest.   
  
Hermione and Ron weren't smiling and they couldn't see Harry's head off to the side. What they saw were themselves pointing there wands at Harry, cold looks on their faces, but what haunted them the most was the fact that they looked exactly as they did at the moment only wearing Hogwarts robes instead. It was as if the picture was trying to tell them something, something that they couldn't figure out.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lydia Riddle

Helloooo!!! Sorry this chapter took kind of long its just that stupid document manager, mofo piece of crap that needs a couple hours to upload a chapter...gahhhh....i need aspirin, lol. (Sorry, 8th grade is getting to me, I HATE my damn language arts teacher!! kind of ironic considering i like to write...)  
  
Thanks to the people who reviewed chap. 1 and no "wintercherry" it wasn't _that_ disturbing just weird and weird is ALWAYS a good thing in my eyes, lol.  
  
  
Chapter 2: Lydia Riddle  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day purposely alienating himself to think about what happened. He came up with many different solutions but they all seemed to point one way, Voldemort. Everything (well almost) bad that happened to him was in some way connected to Voldemort. He wanted to analyze the problem more, but decided to get some sleep. There was one thought that stayed with him though, how would he face Ron and Hermione in the morning?  
  
  
Harry had drifted to sleep, finally, but it wasn't a peaceful slumber. It was bombarded with nightmares, most of them about the morning before, but there was one dream that Harry would never forget.  
  
He was running from something in the Dark Forest. His hands were sweating and he felt angry and hurt. (This was really weird considering he had never actually felt anything in a dream before.) As hard as he tried, he couldn't figure out what he was running from, but he did know one thing, he was terrified.  
  
Harry kept running until he came to a cliff he had never seen before. The cliff was high, very high and had jagged and shard rock jutting out of the face. When he reached the very end he jumped back; at the bottom of the fall was a huge river. This river was unlike any Harry had seen before. It was made of a liquid fire that shot up into the air over the top of the cliff. There was a putrid smell of smoke and something else that to Harry smelled like rotten eggs.   
  
He just stood there for about thirty minutes, not even aware that the thing he was running from was standing right behind him. He figured out when a wand touched his shoulder and automatically recognized it.   
  
"It can't be..." he thought to himself.  
  
Then he turned around.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
A stone faced Hermione stared back at him with an evil grin on her face.  
  
"Aren't we smart?" she said laughing.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"What's going on? Well you see, Harry, it's very simple. It goes like this, see you betrayed us so-"  
  
"Us?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry! Ron can you come over here a second?"  
  
"Ron?" Harry thought again.  
  
Ron walked over to Hermione, wand in hand, and looked at Harry with the same expression. Harry stared back with a confused expression.  
  
"Like I was saying.." Hermione continued." You betrayed us, choose fame and power over the two people who cared about you most and well Harry I say that entitles us to some revenge. How about you?"  
  
Harry just stood there, too hurt to find the words to reply. Then he heard Hermione's voice again, but it slowly drifted into Ron's.  
  
"Harry? Harry! C'mon wake up!" Ron said nudging Harry.  
  
Harry popped up.  
  
"Hermione what are you talking about?!" he yelled.  
  
Ron jumped back.  
  
"Harry, where you dreaming about Hermione?" Ron said kind of disgusted.  
  
Harry looked at him.  
  
"Yes, I mean no. It's none of you business." Harry said getting up.  
  
"Fine, I don't want to know. My mum just told me to tell you to get ready, we're leaving."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ron left the room and Harry was alone. While he was changing he thought about the dream and how it seemed so real, but it couldn't be. He would never do anything to hurt Ron or Hermione and they wouldn't do the same back, or so he hoped.  
  
When he was finished, Harry went downstairs and joined the others by the fireplace, besides he didn't feel like eating. They were getting to Diagon Alley by Floo Powder, to Harry's dismay. He took a handful, entered the fireplace and was off.  
  
When they arrived at Diagon Alley everything was the same as always. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had gone for they're supplies while Fred and George went alone.   
  
After they were done shopping they all met at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry was sitting down talking to Ron and Hermione when he heard an all to familiar voice.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Harry Potter."  
  
Hermione groaned and lowered her head.  
  
"What? Are you disappointed Granger?"  
  
Hermione looked back up at (you guessed it) Draco.  
  
"Very."  
  
"Pity then, I suppose."  
  
"Shut up Malfoy." Harry muttered.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Draco said, completely ignoring what Harry had just muttered.  
  
"What could you possibly have to tell us that we would want to hear." said Ron.  
  
"Fine then, I won't tell you." Draco said, walking away.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Hermione, "What is it?"  
  
"A new student at Hogwarts, in our year."  
  
Harry and Ron suddenly started paying attention.  
  
"A new student?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes. Can't you hear? Anyway, it's a girl. There are rumors going around that she's related to Lord Vol-um, you know who."  
  
"Related to _him_? Malfoy you're full of sh-"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione interrupted.  
  
Draco laughed.  
  
"I'm dead serious Weasley. Crabbe told me that her name was Lydia Riddle."  
  
Harry's stomach flipped. Was Draco lying or telling the truth? Harry had never heard anything about Tom Riddle having brothers or sisters or even cousins, so how could this mystery girl be related to him?  
  
"Related how?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but some people are saying that he's her great uncle or something. All I know is that you better be on the look out, Riddles have a thing for killing Potters."  
  
Draco smirked and walked away.  
  
"Don't listen to him Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"You're right." Harry replied.  
  
Even though Harry said he agreed with Hermione he really didn't. Something about what Malfoy said had bothered him. What if Harry had never had those feelings of hate and anger or what if he had never had that dream, would things be different? In the five years he had been going to Hogwarts, there had never been a new student. He was starting to wonder if the coming of Lydia Riddle would have any effect on the future his dream had laid out. 


End file.
